


Tug of War

by felicianowhite



Category: Evanstan - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, 半au - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicianowhite/pseuds/felicianowhite





	Tug of War

chp 1

Chris Evans是个作家。  
现在提起这个来Chris还是会有点儿茫然，作家，wow，他爸妈曾经觉得可以把他的大学基金花在他弟的婚礼上，因为看起来Chris并不太需要，而他弟Scott的结婚对象是男人，婚礼费用理应两家对半分。  
总之，他成了个作家。他没受过专业的写作培训，也的确，没真的读完大学，他甚至进了四年监？狱，只是有一天，他突然用几根烟换了一包铅笔，然后一切就不可收拾了。他们甚至把他的一本书改编成了独立电影。  
要问Chris，他是从来没看出自己写的东西有什么特别，他的编辑似乎挺清楚，她说Chris的文字有种天然的酷劲儿，满不在乎的语调下面隐藏着热忱和正义感，而他对文字信手拈来的驾驭能力让人难忘，Chris给她说得很不好意思。

Chris住在一个挺不错的社区，六点起床，带着他的狗出门跑一圈，最后四百米犹如竞技，谁也不让谁。他带着一身汗水冲个澡，做早饭，吃早饭，然后开始写，顺利的话下午一点他可以把稿子发给编辑校对。晚上他回去酒吧喝一杯或者一个人走过几条街去看电影。他怀疑自己是全国生活最规律的刑满释放人员，并且过着一种最无害的日子，但这很轻松，他不需要突然在充满他重重阴影的过去的梦里惊醒然后像忘了该怎么呼吸。  
所以一切都很好，好到他总觉得他是Titanic里的男主角，站在高处以为自己拥有整个世界，而即将随着命运之船倾覆，依他的经验，人生总是起起伏伏，总很难有一帆风顺的时候。

命运的确是在一个转角过后迎头撞上来的，字面意义上。  
Chris正因为前一天晚上吧台上的一排tequila头疼，手臂酸麻且不大听使唤，臂弯里的纸袋向前倾斜，他徒劳地试图阻挡，黄色的、圆润饱满的脐橙滚了一地，而他蹲下的时候脑袋嗡嗡直响，神经猛地绷紧如同一根吉他弦，好一会儿，他眼前的白光才消退下去，他还蹲在地上，一个人正在他面前捡着那些该死的橙子，同时一个劲儿道歉。  
“对不起哥们儿。”  
Chris愣愣地看着那家伙的脑袋，上面有个漂亮的发旋儿，那人麻利地把纸袋塞回他怀里，拉着他站起来，他俩差不多一般高。  
“哎，我是不是认识你？”那人挑起一边眉毛，手微微抬着，像是要阻止Chris走开，后者只是一脸迷惑。  
“你小时候住在皇后区对吧？Chris，Chris Evans？我是Sebastian，不记得我了？”

在那些Chris很想埋葬的记忆里，是有这么一个小胖子，Sebastian Stan，他哥叫Victor，有那么几回Chris将Victor按在水泥地上狠揍他的脑袋，Sebastian会尖叫着冲上来然后像皮球一样弹开。  
愧疚几乎马上淹没了他，但Sebastian笑着，眼睛亮亮的，露出两颗可爱的小虎牙，下巴的线条可以用精致来形容，一定是什么地方不对，这家伙穿着紧身牛仔裤和滑板鞋，双腿修长，脸看上去只有巴掌大，如果他是Stan家的小儿子，那他一定换过皮。  
“老天我大概有一百万年没见过你了，你看上去不错啊，”Sebastian摸着下巴，“我还以为你移民了还是什么的。”  
“啊……你哥还好吗？”  
鉴于他们的历史，这句话近乎挑衅，但……Chris有点晃神，他几乎忘记了他们都长大了，所以Sebastian只是耸了耸肩。  
“老样子。”

Chris很小心地避开过去那些人，不是说那些人都很坏什么的，即使在整天惹是生非的日子里，也有真心实意待他好的人。只是Chris总疑心自己体内流着那种坏血，深入灵魂与生俱来。倒不是他爸妈有什么问题，他俩只是一对嬉皮士，而Chris，在发现自己的写作天赋之前，混大街是他最擅长的事，他在这方面简直是天才。  
所以他如今才会如此羞愧，每一次回忆被掀起一角，那些流泻出的片段都让他觉得无地自容。  
他不记得自己是不是揍过这个漂亮的移民小孩，凶狠的Victor的小尾巴，也许会有那么几次，而不记得让他感觉更加糟糕，所以他不假思索地拉着Sebastian去吃披萨，还过于殷勤地替他拉了座椅。  
“所以你现在是个作家？”  
“我知道，对我自己来说也过于魔幻了。”  
“你还真是变了很多啊。”  
“我也可以对你说这句话。”  
Sebastian笑了起来，“哈哈，我猜的确是。”  
“你看上去很不错。”  
Sebastian听了这句话咳嗽了一声，耳朵都红了起来。

Chris点了红肠披萨，Sebastian则是火腿加双份蘑菇，Chris说了大部分的话，Sebastian更多时候安静的听着，他的形象始终没办法和那个小孩重合在一起。  
直到他说，“我记得有一次，你从我的卧室窗口爬进来。”  
boom，回忆像潮水一样涌入脑海，Chris整个人愣住了。  
Sebastian微笑着，“你那时候在跟我姐姐约会，不想让我哥知道，你一直爬排水管上来，但那天你搞错了。”  
“你还记得吗，Chris？”

Stan家的排水管踏上去吱嘎吱嘎地响，松动的铁皮和跟房子外墙连接不怎么牢固的钢钉让整个过程显得更加惊心动魄。  
Chris的整个青春期一直在追求这种感觉，他想也许，Christina不是Stan家的姑娘，或者她家有牢固的排水管，Chris就不会跟她纠缠那么久。  
毕竟披着夜露被女孩拉到床上的感觉是那么美妙，更别提他疯狂搏动的心脏很容易让他搞混肾上腺素飙升的原因。  
这天他多喝了两杯，或者Anthony的大学生表哥带来的潘趣酒有点问题，总之他头晕晕的，摸着冰凉排水管的感觉如坠梦境，让他分不清什么差别。  
当他翻过窗子的时候，床上的小孩惊恐的看定了他，他一步跨过及时掩住了那即将冲口而出的尖叫，感觉小孩温热的呼吸喷在自己手掌里，于是他带着醉醺醺的笑意在唇间比划了一下，别出声。  
然后他就松开手坐在床上，头靠着贴着星战海报的墙，天花板在他眼前旋转。  
他不知道自己什么时候睡着的，之间他絮絮叨叨了许多话，他的家庭、兄弟、不省心的朋友，他暗自怀疑弟弟的取向，但不知道该怎么帮忙，父母偷偷重新安排他的大学基金让他有点受伤，这些他从未对任何人倾吐的心声就这么轻松地倾倒而出，他始终没有转头去看小孩的表情，那小孩也很诡异的保持着安静。  
第二天他醒来的时候独自一人，小孩的被子裹在他身上，他带着宿醉的头疼和满腹疑惑跳窗跑掉了。

“天哪。”Chris呻吟着抱住了头。  
“后来你再也没来过，我姐简直气炸了。”Sebastian说，“那时你可真是个浑球。”  
是啊，Chris喃喃自语，他做了太多可以被冠之以浑球的事情，可他没想到Sebastian会提起这一件事。  
Sebastian还在继续，“然后我哥就知道了，他一连几天带着把glock去学校，我吓得要命，还好你一直没出现。”  
那几天Chris家里鸡飞狗跳，Scott在一个非常不合适的时间出了柜，他们的反应都不够好，Scott从家里逃了出去，其实他的家人们都不在意，也许太不在意了，反而让Scott觉得受伤。  
Chris用自己的方式解决这件事，在一个不知名的火车站把他叛逆期的弟弟揍了一顿，然后兄弟俩分了一瓶附近加油站里偷来的龙舌兰。  
停，打住，他不想想起更多了。

Chris语气生硬地提起自己接下来跟编辑的约会时，Sebastian有点茫然地从高脚椅上滑了下来，Chris看着他唇上泛着披萨饼的油光，几乎就要心软。  
“有机会再见了。”Chris勉强笑了笑，握手告别。

Chris熟悉自己少年时的生活环境，正如他熟悉那条街上的人，他们是如此紧密无间，在他带着邻居家的孩子在旋转楼梯扶手上溜过时，能看见每一层住户敞开的门。  
他本能地喜欢Sebastian，那孩子就像小熊维尼一样松软甜蜜，但接纳他就等于接纳他那个不知为何跟自己势同水火的哥哥，他会被邀请参与那个罗马尼亚移民家庭每个重要或不重要的场合，尽管这意味着可以享受Stan夫人香飘十里的红菜汤，他还是会被自己的小团体一脚踢出去，完全抬不起头。  
所以很遗憾，他不能。  
所以很遗憾，他不能。  
现在也一样不能。这意味着那些被重重锁闭的残酷记忆被掀开，在他反应过来之前，他会被迫扯入拼命逃离的一切，而一切看上去都那么合情合理。他痛恨这种合情合理。  
他和编辑的约会是真的，但他全程心不在焉，回家的路上他开始后悔，虽然内心深处他觉得这是个正确的决定。看着炖菜的火时他的后悔达到了巅峰，几乎忍不住要拔腿跑回披萨店，看看Sebastian是不是还在那里。  
这毕竟太愚蠢了，Chris嘲笑自己，显然，拒绝一个眼睛很漂亮的棕色头发的发小儿比他想得要艰难。  
之后几天Chris开始跟着责任编辑到处旅行签售，参加一个又一个笔会和读书会，在飞行的间隙，酒店房间门前扯掉领带，倒在床上的那些时候，他不用绞尽脑汁跟人找话题聊天的时候，Sebastian顽固地盘踞在他脑海。

Chris回家之前去宠物商店接回了寄养在那的狗，小家伙正在因为他丢下自己生闷气，他只好绕路到一家仓储超市去买它喜欢的狗罐头，顺便买了些奶酪、牛奶、苏打水什么的，还带了一大桶香草冰淇淋。  
打开房门的时候冰淇淋从纸袋里滚了出去，Chris发着呆，脑子里搜索着Sebastian在披萨店透露的寥寥无几的信息。  
门砰地一声关上了，Dodger生气地叫了两声，沮丧地趴在地板上。  
他甚至没有把狗罐头打开，也没有把冰淇淋放进冰箱。

Sebastian说，这家店的p披萨糟透了，你应该试试维克森家的，他们还有好吃得要命的红薯派。我隔几天就忍不住要去一次。  
Chris用谷歌地图搜索了一下维克森，他们在纽约只有两家店，一家靠近皇后区，另一家在长岛，该去哪家显而易见。  
但Chris显然没想过，Sebastian并不一定会在这个时间去吃披萨。  
推开玻璃门的时候Chris已经冷静了下来，他点了红薯派和浓缩咖啡，怅然落座。想着生气的Dodger和正在他地板上静静融化的香草冰淇淋，苦笑了一声。  
奇迹就是这个时候发生的。  
“Chris？”

 

Chp 2

半个月过去了，Sebastian依然好看得闪闪发光。  
Chris用目光一遍遍的描摹那人的轮廓，在旅程中那曾变得十分模糊，被童年的记忆取代，那双眼睛里此时并没有失望和愤怒，而是十足的惊喜。  
“从善如流哈？”Sebastian笑着拉开他对面的椅子坐下，跟侍应生说，“老样子，谢谢。”  
“最近挺好啊。”侍应生打着招呼离开了。  
“很抱歉我那天就那么走了。”  
Sebastian的笑容消失了，他低头搅拌着咖啡上的奶沫，“你有你的理由不是吗？”  
像儿时那天晚上一样，Chris不受控制地对Sebastian坦诚，“我的确有理由，但那天我在外面晃了两个小时，还打给了我的心理医生，他好不容易才让我平静下来。之后我才去见了我的责编，她不怎么介意我迟到了，因为我像个炸弹一样不稳定。”  
“我们都有很多来自过去的包袱。”Sebastian平静地说，甚至把手放在Chris的肩膀上，Chris丝毫没想到躲开，Sebastian的手在他肩上停了两秒。  
“在那条街上长大很不容易，我本来以为你不会再出现了。”Sebastian笑了笑，“嘿，我不会就那么跳出来，让你陪我回去，把每一件共同经历的事情捡起来反复折磨自己，事实上完全不提起也没关系，就当我是个不好好走路撞翻了你的橙子的陌生人，如果这能让你舒服点的话。”  
Sebastian的声音似乎有奇异的安抚力量，他的东欧口音已经无迹可寻，听起来软糯轻松，甚至有点懒洋洋的。  
他们达成共识，对以前的事一概不提，Chris没想到事情这么轻松，让他之前的忐忑纠结显得过于可笑了。Sebastian抢先付了账，“我有熟客折扣。”

两人在傍晚的街道上并肩而行，Sebastian伸了个懒腰，Chris看到他黑色风衣下穿着的T恤下摆抬起，露出Calvin Klein的内裤边缘，连忙移开眼神。  
他们聊了聊天，Sebastian是个平面模特（当然了）和不太得志的演员，但这没关系，他不怎么缺钱花，对演员事业的野心也模棱两可。他没结婚，也没有固定的女友。  
“我不太搞男女朋友这回事，你知道。”  
Chris完全不知道，但他猜那只是Sebastian的口头语。  
“我倾向于完全随性的那种，并不是不愿意投身亲密关系或者婚姻，只是……那不是计划的一部分。事业上也是一样，我什么都可以做，如果这件事没成功，那ok，我可以试试看别的。”  
这次Chris更想听Sebastian说，可能因为他刚刚暴露了自己相当脆弱的一面，不愿意再冒风险，让Sebastian对他进一步失去好感。他也是好久后才反应过来自己这个小心翼翼的样子简直像是在约会。  
“那么你呢？”Sebastian侧过头问，“你的编辑是个姑娘对吧，你刚刚跟她到处飞了半个月，所以……”  
“我和Scarlett不是那种关系。”Chris哭笑不得，“她完全可以控制我……我可不希望这种控制出现在私人领域。但她挺棒的，毫无疑问。”  
Sebastian点了点头，保持倾听的姿势，Chris只好继续说，“我觉得现阶段我还是需要维持单身，我可不想把哪个倒霉的姑娘扯进这堆麻烦里。”  
“你挺好的（you're fine)。”Sebastian说，“啊哦，这家店的自酿啤酒可棒了，去喝一杯？”  
被扯进店门时，那句“你挺好的”还徘徊在Chris的脑子里。

Chris发现自己面前摆了一排啤酒，上面还有编号。  
“我们得确保能找到自己最喜欢的。”Sebastian眨了眨眼，飞快地将第一杯一饮而尽，“wow，凉爽。”  
他拿起一边的说明菜单，“嗯，我刚刚喝掉的是没有过滤的黑啤，有点咖啡味，很醇厚，嘿，你在等什么？”  
Chris只好跟着喝光自己那杯酒，Sebastian又拿起了第二杯。  
樱桃味、轻啤、全麦、蜂蜜，最后一杯可疑地呈现着暗红色，喝下去有伏特加的清冽苦味，这是个埋伏。  
他们都还行，但Sebastian看起来眼睛亮得吓人，过于兴奋地买了第二轮给他们。

Chris不记得他们第二轮以及第三轮都喝了什么了，他醒来时仰面躺在沙发上，唇角舔上去像是酸橙和盐。  
他的头不太疼，这让他松了口气，可他感觉肠胃在抽搐，坐起来时头晕恶心，昨晚穿的T恤不知为什么挂在脚踝，牛仔裤倒是完好无损地待在原来的地方。  
像个大学兄弟会一样不要命地快速喝酒，这倒是很久没有过的经验了。  
Chris眨了眨眼，等着一阵让人心悸的恶心感慢慢消退，才敢环视一圈，这是个不太大的公寓，卧室的门关着，Chris坐着的沙发放在与卧室平行的客厅一角，旁边是落地窗，开放式的小厨房在另一边，不大，没什么炊具放在外面，挺整洁，也说明主人不怎么开火做饭，旁边是狭窄的被鞋架占据了大部分空间的玄关，Chris面前是卧室外的墙壁，有个壁挂电视，下面的电视柜和左右两侧的架子上塞满了CD、DVD和XBOX游戏光盘。  
信息不足以推测这是谁的房子，但八成是Sebastian的，否则事情就有点大条了。  
Chris套上抹布似的T恤，踌躇了几秒，不知道自己该直接走掉还是去敲卧室的门，最后决定原地不动，任何移动都可能导致他吐在沙发一侧的纸篓里，这可不大礼貌，他猜卫生间是在卧室里面，过一会儿他听见了冲水声，然后卧室门被缓慢打开了。  
Sebastian顶着一头乱发呆愣地看着Chris，“天哪，还好你没死。”  
“哈？”  
Sebastian使劲儿揉了揉脸，眉毛皱得死紧，“我猜我做了个不太好的梦，你该在我拿起酒杯的瞬间阻止我的。”  
“我怎么知道你喝起酒来这么疯。”Chris苦笑，“我记忆里的你还没到饮酒年龄。”  
“哈，你也没有，但这什么时候阻止过你。”Sebastian还击。  
他俩都忘了不提过去这茬，坐在一起呻吟起来。  
“我需要吃东西，但我怀疑我根本咽不下去。”Sebastian说。  
“我可能会先吐出来。”Chris严肃的说，重重地叹了口气，“我真希望我今天不用工作，我得在下午一点前写完七千字，可我这样去搭地铁，可能会死在半路。”  
“在这写吧，我要出去一会儿，用我的电脑。”  
Chris看着Sebastian，他真的该回家了，可他就是说不出口。  
“好的。”他最后说。

Sebastian临走前告诉Chris冰箱里有几块pop tart，“不许笑，浑球，大人也可以吃这个。”  
Chris举手投降，“那你呢？”  
“我要迟到了。”Sebastian哀叹，出门前他看上去又像个平面模特那样光鲜了，只用了不到十分钟，这大概是一项职业超能力。  
Sebastian就这么把自己的家毫无防备地丢给Chris，不知道这是不是他一贯的作风。Chris努力不去思索背后的意义，打开了茶几上的苹果笔记本，尽量忽视浑身的不适进入工作状态。  
快中午的时候Chris完成了工作，也许质量远低于平时的水准，但他也没什么办法。咀嚼第一口pop tart时他顿住了动作，平日感觉清甜的草莓味此时直接冲击了他脆弱的胃，他拼命冲到厕所才吐，虽然没人喜欢呕吐的感觉，但这之后真的要舒服多了。  
Chris把一切收拾干净，打开淋浴匆匆冲了一下，他真想把他的T恤扔掉，可他不能就这么乱翻童年旧识的衣服穿，所以他把T恤套了回去，然后给Scarlett发了条消息。  
“不忙的话能帮我喂一下Dodger吗？”  
Scarlett秒回，“你又惹什么麻烦了？”  
“我发誓没有，我不是还交了稿吗？”  
“你从不会忘记喂你的狗，说实话，Chris。”  
Chris在浴室里来回踱步，跟她撒谎根本是徒劳的，“我遇上一个人。”  
Scarlett回了个大写加粗的“Whaaaaaat？！”给他，他苦笑着回，“一切都还太早，等有眉目了我会跟你说的，我保证。”  
Scarlett放过他了，他不会内疚给了这个模糊的暗示，这毕竟不能算撒谎，然而他不愿面对胃里扑腾着的感觉是什么。

chp.3  
Sebastian带着肋排和大桶可乐回来，Chris有点不解他怎么维持身材，印象中减重成功的人会对日常饮食很敏感，Sebastian很明显不属于这个范畴。  
“你经常这样把公寓留给陌生人吗？”  
“你不是陌生人。”  
Chris努力不为此微笑，“严格来说……”  
“我通常不去深究这些，我的直觉告诉我这样做没问题。如果你把我家洗劫一空，那我就要面对自己犯下的错误，但我不愿意跟我的直觉（gut）对抗。”  
“我注意到了。”Chris喝了一大口可乐，碳酸快乐地在他齿颊间跳跃，“你这样率性而为，遇到过什么可怕的后果吗？”  
“都还可以忍受，”Sebstian耸了耸肩，“我收过一张假币，我哥们睡了我约会的女孩儿，我还被抢过几次角色，再就没什么了。”  
他们吃了一半的时候，Sebastian把剩下的肋排刷了蜂蜜又烤了一遍，果然更好吃了。他们一起看了部八十年代的cult片，Chris见Sebastian眼皮直打架，连忙起身告辞。

Chris打开家门，Dodger第一次没有扑上来，而是很不开心地趴在阳台的地板上。  
“很抱歉伙计。”Chris内疚地揉了揉它的脖子，给它开了个罐头。地板上的补给被Scarlett收在冰箱里了，香草冰淇淋成了一杯奶油和碎冰，Chris只好把它倒进搅拌机搞成Smoothie。  
他坐在沙发上发呆，仿佛才惊觉他已经独自一人生活了这么久。Dodger终于跳上来把头枕在他腿上，温热的身体挨紧了他，打开电视后不久，他就睡着了。

之后几天，Chris控制自己没打电话给Sebastian，忽略这种控制本身就有点古怪。他把这几天经过Scarlett校对的稿件整理出来，同时审视了大纲和进度，他已经偏离了一些，这不一定是坏事，但他需要对后续情节重新编排，他心里有了个新的想法，而这个突然冒出来的灵感来自Sebastian家的沙发。  
此外，为了支撑这个新的想法，他需要外出采风，搜集大量的资料。  
旧日的碎片时不时侵扰他，这大概多少跟Sebastian有关系，但这不能怪别人，不管他多不情愿，那些过去构成了他的一部分。  
他收拾好行装之后，给Sebastian发了条消息，“我有公事要走开三四天，回来的时候你会在城里吗？”  
几分钟之后Sebastian回了，“没法确定，我猜会吧，要一起做点什么吗；）”  
“到时候再商量。”Chris没意识到自己在微笑，“我恨坐飞机。”  
“我喜欢，机场有巧克力和城市马克杯。”  
“我会为你留意下的。”

Chris起飞和落地的时候都去逛了机场，他买了好几种口味的巧克力（坚果、蓝莓和蔓越莓、黑的、牛奶的），给自己买了个Moleskine的笔记本，他这方面比较老派，可惜怀俄明州的杯子不怎么好看。  
他不分昼夜地在档案室和图书馆泡了几天，等他回家时，笔记本已经写满一半，手机相册里多了几百张照片，他直接跑到Sebastian的住处，发现没人在家，他把那一堆巧克力放在了门口，之后回到家倒头就睡着了，十二个小时后才醒来。  
Sebastian发了好几条消息过来。  
“我的天哪你洗劫了机场超市吗？”  
“我只是出门遛个弯就错过了你？还是你实际上是乘驯鹿雪橇来的？”  
“好吧，等你睡醒了赶紧打给我。”  
“我被一群混蛋绑去打台球了，要来吗？”  
Chris冲了个凉水澡，然后抓起钥匙直奔Sebastian给的地址，还在地铁上晃荡的时候Sebastian突然又发了条消息给他。  
“天哪我忘了告诉你，有个我们都认识的人在这，Anthony Mackie你还有印象吗？我没说你要来，如果你不愿意来的话没关系。”  
Chris愣住了。

他心里有个小声音告诉他马上坐相反的车回家里，可他就是不想听话。  
Anthony可不是个一般的旧街坊，事实上他曾是Chris最好的朋友，也是为数不多能把理智塞回Chris 脑袋的人。当他决定把过去的一切抛弃时，Anthony也被他一刀切断了，每次Anthony来探监他都拒绝，直到对方停止尝试。  
见Anthony吗？他不知道自己有没有准备好。  
没想到Anthony和Sebastian有联系，他们当时各属于敌对的小团体，虽然Chris相信内里他们一样忠实可靠，那时候的事就是这么愚蠢。至少在Chris的记忆中，他们鲜有交流。  
Chris定了定神，回复道，“我没想到你们是朋友。”  
Sebastian回复，“你那时候注意不到很多事，但我们约好了不提这些，我想让你知道我很愿意信守承诺，所以你不来了？”  
趁自己还没后悔，Chris发，“我会去。”

Chris第一次去见他的心理医生时，觉得自己非常脆弱无力，他整个人紧绷得像块鹅卵石，他这种错误的心态最终被医生扭转了，他信任他的医生，也知道了面对真实的自己才是最需要勇气的事情，进俱乐部之前他给医生打了电话。  
“没什么不可以，Chris，这大概会很难，你需要对过去的人有交代，但这肯定比一直逃避要健康。不过，慢慢来好吗？”  
Chris谢了他。  
Anthony没怎么变，Chris一眼就从人群里找到了他，戴着一顶滑稽的猎鹿帽。Chris不知道怎么跟他打招呼，而Sebastian转头看见了Chris，脸上露出像被点亮了一样的笑容。  
他走过来拥抱Chris的时候，Anthony盯住了Chris的脸，非常严肃。  
他们僵硬又不明敌友地对视，Sebastian紧张的视线在他俩脸上来回，非常让人分心。  
“你这个大混蛋。”最终Anthony叹了口气，把Chris拽进怀里，臂肌勒得Chris难以呼吸。  
同时，心里却猛地松了口气。  
“你的帽子是怎么回事？”  
Anthony的眉毛挑得老高，“真的，老兄，咱们快十年没见，你最想知道的是这个？”  
Chris尴尬地咳嗽了一声。  
“我的帽子很酷，好吗，我才不在乎有没有出名的黑人侦探在电影里戴过这玩意，或者它搭不搭我的爱国者队T恤，我戴什么帽子都能在球桌上虐杀你们。”  
“做梦吧。”

结果Sebastian把他们赢得找不着北，他们各自输了好几轮酒，然后一起去酒吧还债。  
喝得微醺时Anthony告辞了，他竟然已经是三个孩子的爸爸，“很高兴能从three diablos手里解脱一会儿，但我不吻他们就睡不着，所以我就跳过睡衣派对了。”  
Chris在地铁口站住，Sebastian一副你在开玩笑吧的表情。  
“这离我家就一条街了，你要坐一个多小时的地铁回家？你在地铁上睡着有人割走了你的肾怎么办？”  
“太麻烦你了。”  
“别冒傻气。”Sebastian嗤笑，推着Chris往前走。“刚刚你们真是聊了很多过去的事啊。”  
Chris点了点头。  
“所以你没事？”Sebastian悄悄观察Chris的样子把他逗笑了。  
“我想没有，”Chris道，“我猜我可能误判了问题的严重性。”  
“小心点总没错。”  
“你一直都这么细致体贴善解人意吗？”  
Sebastian叹了口气，“你终于发现了，你以前看都不看我一眼，好像我是透明的。”  
“真的？”  
“更糟。”  
Chris迟疑了一下，“我那时候没有伤害过你吧，有吗？”  
Sebastian抬起眼皮看了他一眼，“如果有的话，你会忘记？”  
忘记了当然更坏，所以Chris才一直不敢问，“很可笑吧，作为加害者的人反而有了心理问题，要让别人照顾，受伤的死掉的又不是我……”  
“hey，hey，”Sebastian吓了一跳，“呼吸，Chris，你没碰过我，实际上你还救过我一次，只是……你不记得了，也不想让我提起，是吧？”

Chris无法解释他和Sebastian之间奇妙的联系，是的，他们很小就认识，物理空间意义上的一起长大，可他们之间的交流着实一手数得过来，而他们再见的时候，好像真正的童年发小一样各个方面都合拍。  
他俩回家之后，Sebastian决定不让Chris这么情绪低落着睡沙发，但Chris什么也不想谈，于是他们打了一宿的巫师3，直到靠着沙发昏睡过去。  
Chris醒来的时候，Sebastian的头正靠在沙发垫上，但向Chris的肩膀倾斜着，Chris看着他长得逆天的睫毛，异域风情十足的黑眼圈，作为一个三十几岁的男人，唇色有点太鲜艳，他靠着Chris的身体温热柔软，不合时宜地让Chris想起了自己家的Dodger。  
Dodger应该不太喜欢分享Chris的大腿，但没准会为了Sebastian破例，他实在是这个星球上最甜的小孩。  
Chris为自己猛地快起来的心跳而惊慌不已。

chp.4  
你应该这样去爱， 没有恐惧， 没有障碍， 不用去想明天。 然后， 之后没有遗憾。  
——朱利安•巴恩斯. 时间的噪音

这肯定不是世界末日。  
每当Chris陷入恐慌的时候，他会在心里默念这句话，跟敌对帮派狭路相逢，孤立无援地站在牢房中央，写作遇到瓶颈，随着人生轨道的修正，他的问题越来越小，这句话也越来越有用。而现在，这不过是一点点friend crush，每个人都体验过的，当你真的很喜欢你的朋友，他身上有什么让你激赏的特质，或你们相处起来极端舒服，这感觉就会伴随着一点不便宣之于口的独占欲浮现出来，然后随着真正的浪漫关系的出现慢慢淡出。或者这即便是真的，Chris也不需要做什么，他们刚刚重逢，他大可随它去，看看他们会走到哪。Sebastian善良温和，懂得照顾其他人的情绪，喜欢上这样的人没什么好怕的，这不是世界末日。  
Chris的呼吸慢慢平顺下来，还觉得有点好笑。他轻轻地推了推Sebastian的肩膀。  
Sebastian迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，不太高兴似的皱着眉。  
“我得走了，你回床上睡。”Chris低声说，Sebastian在他肩膀上蹭了蹭额头。  
好像某种柔软皮毛的小动物，刚刚那种惊吓带来的垂坠感又回到了Chris的胃里。

忐忑了几天之后，Chris去见Scarlett，从秘书打开门的时候他就看清了好友脸上挂着的神秘笑容。  
Chris呻吟了一声倒进沙发。  
“好啦，你知道你躲不过去，既然你已经绝望到向我求助了，还是早点全盘托出比较好。”  
“我今天是来聊书稿的。”Chris挣扎。  
“是啊，那个。”Scarlett挥了挥手，“那个不急。”  
“真的？好像上个月每天打电话催稿的人不是你。”  
“别东拉西扯。”  
“不是你想的那样。”Chris很无奈，“是一个以前认识的人。”  
Scarlett的笑容消失了，“多久前。”  
“很久，但也不是你想的那样，他不是个帮派分子，”Chris轻声说，“勉强来说，算是邻居。”  
“你的邻居还有没加入帮派的？”  
“他那时候还是个孩子，后来……后来我不知道，但他身上没有那种痕迹，相信我，我能判断。”Chris自嘲似的笑了一声，“他和我不一样。”  
Scarlett走过来坐在他身边，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你挺好的。”  
“有意思，这是我最近第二次听到这话。”  
“你确定你能应付？上次我见到你的时候，你还很抗拒跟过去的人和事有任何联系。”  
“没关系。”  
Scarlett探究地观察着他的脸色，“不对，你在转移焦点。”  
他这个朋友有的时候敏锐得吓人，Chris的心跳都快了起来，“什么焦点，你别审犯人似的行吗？”  
Scarlett大笑，“不对，我认得你这蠢兮兮的笑脸，以前你得了失心疯差点跟人结婚那次，我整天都得对着它。”  
Chris挫败地倒回沙发。

Scarlett的建议简洁明了，“试试看约他出来。”  
“好建议，他会很乐意，就像前几次一样，然后我还得一个人回家。”  
“那你就明白告诉他，你对他很有兴趣。”  
“他没有任何会喜欢男人的迹象。”  
“你以前也没有。”  
“是啊，所以突然间两个直男会同时被对方掰弯。”  
Scarlett皱着眉，“你又在过度思考。”  
“这是很合理范畴内的思考，以防我被当成变态拧到警察局。”  
“他会这样做？”  
他不会，而Chris不见得会更好受。  
“就……先不要管我了，我们能不能开始工作？”  
“Chris。”  
“别‘Chris’，我好不容易才交了个朋友，先别让我把一切毁了好吗？”  
“你不会毁了什么的，你照过镜子吗？你简直是……”  
“求你住口。”  
“男版的玛丽莲梦露。”她就非得说完。

Chris决定无视Scarlett的建议，一切正常，除了不工作的时候他会神经质地盯着手机。还好Sebastian经常打来，他们一起去酒吧、体育馆和篮球赛场消磨时间，Anthony偶尔会加入，带着爱意猛烈抱怨家里的熊孩子。  
某种层面上Chris有点嫉妒Anthony，不仅因为他家庭美满，永远有人陪伴（而且按他的话说，真想一个人静静），更因为他永远知道怎么在Sebastian面前当个正常人类，而这事对Chris来说越来越难了。  
这天Anthony和Sebastian碰了碰拳走掉，然后沉默就有点尴尬地在两人之间蔓延开来。  
Chris紧盯着吧台斜上方悬挂的电视机，正在转播赛马，Chris从不赌马。  
Sebastian咬了咬唇，他这个习惯动作十分致命，能让Chris的心跳瞬间越过峰值。  
“我是不是做了什么让你讨厌的事？”  
这个直球让Chris惊掉了下巴，他必须马上转头看Sebastian，后者那双大眼睛正充满信任、一错不错地看着他。  
“什……当然没有，你怎么会这么想。”  
“你不跟我说话了，每次你都像看见救命稻草似的抓着Anthony不放，他在的时候你甚至不看我，”Sebastian说到后面显然开起了玩笑，“你更喜欢他是吗，因为他更漂亮？”  
Chris的脑袋炸了。  
Sebastian那软绵绵的语调像一双狠狠攥住他心脏的手，又像轻轻擦过心肌的羽毛，让他五内俱焚，四肢百骸都颤抖不已。  
下地狱吧，你没机会活的，Chris Evans。

Chris结结巴巴地解释了一通关于工作和截稿期的鬼话，不管Sebastian相不相信，气氛还是轻松了起来，看着Sebastian笑得快要从高脚凳上翻过去永远是一天的高潮，Chris愿意用十倍的工作压力去换。

有很多事是Chris出狱以后才知道的。  
不要将清洁剂混合使用，喝香槟前要把杯子冰镇，肯尼亚的首都是内罗毕，美国历史上有两个叫罗斯福的总统。  
当你喜欢一个女孩，你要殷勤周到，听她讲心事，而不是直接把她的酒吧椅转过来直视她的眼睛问“要干吗？”  
再比如你喜欢一个人，不是因为他的脸蛋长得漂亮，屁股带劲儿，或者有一双你很想打开的长腿，而是当有人问你为什么喜欢，你像个突然失去语言功能的傻瓜一样张口结舌。  
正如Scarlett所说，Chris以前有过一次类似的经验，还差点结了婚。还好一切早早被证明是个极端的错误，那女孩非常狂野，正是Chris早年会迷恋的类型，就像一个AA协会的成员应该远离酒精，甚至应该避免目视酒精，她使本来正用文字自我疗愈的Chris滑向深渊。  
他有一天醒来，发现一把上膛的glock就在他枕头边，他已经很久没摸过笔记本电脑，冰箱里只有烈酒和冰块，女孩倒在浴缸里，他一开始以为他杀了她，后来发现她用“药”过量。他把女孩送进医院，然后在最坏的时机提出分手。  
女孩扎了他一刀，让他在同一间医院住了三个月。

所以Chris有充分理由犹豫不决，挣扎出深渊不容易，特别是你还一直在边缘行走，随时可能滑进去。Chris对自己很了解，他是个堕落大师，尽管他亲手埋葬了那个自己，他仍然不知道那个于人于己都十分有害的人是不是死透了。  
Sebastian知道那个人什么样，只是因为他太慷慨，不愿意用Chris的过去来判断现在，但会不会爱上完全是另一回事。  
Sebastian就是……很棒，尽管这是个非常笼统的词，而Chris是“挺好”，这两者之间的鸿沟也不易跨越（假使忽略性别相同这个庞大的问题）。然而每一天Chris似乎都在徒劳挣扎然后更喜欢他。  
Sebastian在Watch Dog2上抢走所有得分时会露出得意洋洋的小表情。  
Sebastian卧室里堆满了书，他阅读时放松的嘴角看上去像是有点委屈。  
Sebastian坚持为女士开门拉椅子，但认为女人各方面的能力都和男人持平，他之所以保持绅士风度是为了自己愉快。  
Sebastian对演戏没有任何野心，事实上他偶尔会避开直觉会让他声名大噪的机会，只为了维持私人生活的平衡，他的烦恼是因为偶尔接不到工作而不是没法出名。  
Sebastian热爱巧克力，喜欢胡桃奶油口味的冰淇淋，但那玩意不知为何总是流得到处都是。  
Chris可以这样列举一整天（can do this all day long)。  
他犹豫不是因为不确定，他只是想找到办法治疗自己的恐惧症。

chp.5  
实在搜不到关于阿毛孩子们的信息，所以就瞎编了，Anita有点像叫Anthony和Sheletta的会给孩子起的名字对吧XD

Chris觉得自己被割裂开的生活很有意思。  
入狱之前，他觉得所有人不知为何都在逼他，他弟在学校被欺负，他试过几种不太有效的被Anthony成为“白人方法”的途径，而Scott依旧带着淤青的眼眶回家。于是他转而用暴力解决，没人再敢欺负他弟，Scott却再也不理他了。  
而他出狱后，是Scott去接的他，为他安排好生活，他一开始还在Scott和他男友家的沙发上住了大半年。此后他遇到的所有人都对他极端宽容，比如Scarlett，完全可以在他那段糟糕情史之后把他踢出产业圈，但她做了完全相反的事。  
还有Anthony，他大可逼问自己之前为什么那样对待他，可他表现的像是这些年Chris完全没在他生活中缺席，用纯天然的幽默和大量的段子代替诘问和审判，这天Chris收到他的消息，“今天六点小恶魔二号生日，带礼物来Chris叔叔。”

Chris慌忙打电话给Sebastian问他二号是男是女，Sebastian好像刚结束一个在欧洲的活动回来，正睡得昏天黑地，完全没搭理他。  
Chris买了一套美国队长的乐高玩具和一只毛绒大熊，他决定看看门前气球的颜色来决定带哪个进去，把另一个丢进灌木丛。气球是粉色的，他拿着熊又觉得这样十分的不性别平权，正在他举棋不定的时候，Sebastian从身后拍了他一下，险些把他吓出心脏病。  
“我刚看到你的消息。”Sebastian晃了晃手机，朝房子里张望，“咱们是不是来得太早了？”  
“大概是吧，咱们可以帮Anthony做点什么准备工作。”  
Sebastian伸了个懒腰，“我累死了，你去帮他应付小鬼，我溜到楼上去睡一小觉怎么样？”  
“我听说那三个小孩都很喜欢你，你确定你逃得过？”  
Sebastian呻吟了一声，表情却很愉快，“所以，你给Anita带了只熊？”  
判断正确，Chris松了口气，“不知道她喜不喜欢。”  
“喜欢的，我在她房间看见过一只吧唧熊。”Sebastian歪着头思考，“等一下……那也许是因为她喜欢超级英雄。”  
“那样的话。”Chris弯腰把乐高从灌木里翻了出来，“这样，解决了。”  
Sebastian目瞪口呆，“你是圣诞老人吗伙计？”  
Chris的眼睛弯了起来，“你带了什么？”  
“捷克巧克力，好吧，我现在觉得蠢透了。”  
“你不会是之前买给你自己吃的吧。”  
“不准揭穿我。”Sebastian一跃而起，挂在Chris身上，他们的身体重重撞在一处，就像那些放学在街上疯狂追逐的小学男孩，Chris直接红到脖子，本能地捞住了Sebastian的腰，Sebastian的笑声撞击着他的耳膜，让那附近的皮肤更烫了。

Anita立刻爱上了Chris叔叔，Sebastian一脸被喜新厌旧的忧伤，Anthony则慢悠悠地说他很担心女儿将来的择偶问题。  
Chris让小公主骑在自己肩上，猛击吊在院子里的超大pinata，在转身时因为视线阻碍没能看见刚被丢在脚边的充气泳池管子，失去了平衡，他赶紧用身体护住Anita，Sebastian则冲过来垫在他下面。  
“嗷，我的肋骨……”Sebastian惨叫了一声。  
Chris慌忙起身，Sebastian翻了个身仰面躺着，天空映在他睁得大大的眼睛里，棕色头发上落满了彩纸屑和糖果。  
Sebastian喃喃道，“我太忠诚了，我就知道我迟早要受伤的。”  
“没事吧？”Chris抓着Sebastian的T恤下摆，犹豫要不要拉他起来。  
“你以后被禁止吃糖了。”Sebastian笑着剥开一颗糖塞进Chris嘴里，“今天是你最后的狂欢。”  
Chris差点忍不住去亲他。

Anita拉着Chris去看她收藏的漫画书，所以Sebastian是对的，Chris告诉自己永远不要用思维定势来推测女孩。  
被小女孩拉上楼之前Chris求救似的看了Sebastian一眼，对方给了他一个“你自求多福”的眼神。  
Anita的收藏体量很惊人，而她最喜欢的超级英雄是浩克，Chris摇了摇头，“浩克不可能有美国队长酷。”  
“可他很聪明。”Anita理直气壮。  
“美国队长有四倍代谢，更别说，领导能力现如今比智商重要。”  
“好吧。”Anita一边同意，一边却受不了似的摇着头。  
好极了，Chris在跟八岁的小女孩争论，还有点挫败感。  
他瞥见了女孩床头的吧唧熊，“所以你还喜欢Bucky，他是队长的sidekick没错吧？”  
Anita一脸“你真笨”，“他是美国队长的男朋友。”  
Chris震惊了，“咱们看的大概不是同一个漫画？”  
“他们相爱，互相拯救，愿意为了对方去死，而且他们真的这么做过，好几次。”  
“是啊，但是……”  
“根本没有区别。”  
Chris发现自己在慢慢被说服，这让他更迷茫了。  
“Sebby也是你的男朋友吗？”  
“什么？当然不是！”  
“我就是问问。”Anita偷笑。  
“这里面还是有区别的，并不是两个人相处的好就一定是那种关系，我跟你爸也不错。”  
“我爸你可高攀不上（out of your league）。”  
Chris坐在女孩床上发起了呆。  
“你长得也挺好看的。”Anita以为自己打击了Chris，愧疚地把吧唧熊塞进他怀里，“你会找到男朋友的。”  
Chris下意识地抱紧了怀里的熊。  
门口路过的Anthony叹了口气，“告诉过你了，我女儿可是个小恶魔。”  
他走过来问女儿，“所以你说什么了，为什么Chris叔叔从一朵光芒四射的大向日葵变成了这样？”  
Chris刚要反驳“光芒四射的大向日葵”这个修辞，Anita煞有其事地回答，“Chris不开心，因为他永远也没法拥有你。”  
Anthony眼睛睁得爆大。  
“我对你没有任何不良企图！”Chris连忙举手声明。  
“倒不能怪你有，”Anthony摇了摇头，“毕竟对象是我。”说完他还和女儿击了个掌。

大家坐在餐桌上的时候，Chris还是一副收割后的向日葵的模样，Sebastian好奇地看了看他。  
“现在的孩子真可怕。”Sebastian悄悄说，“你没事吧？”  
“我重新思考了一下我的人生。”  
“我好像看到了过去的自己，”Sebastian扶额，“别让她钻进你的脑子，别思考人生，你会坏掉的。”  
为了把Chris的思维带出来，他讲了个自己试镜时被困在厕所里的故事。  
两人笑成一团，Anthony疑惑的视线从餐桌那头递了过来。  
Sebastian正努力切着他的牛排，他另一边坐着的女士一直在不明原因地挤他，他只好努力缩着胳膊，Chris把自己切好没动过的那盘迅速交换给了Sebastian，收获一个亮晶晶的眼神。  
Chris努力不在低头切牛排的时候笑出来，他非常，非常享受为Sebastian做这些微不足道的事，这让他内心的某个地方异常满足而柔软。  
Sebastian被挤得几乎靠在他肩上，这部分也让他克制着越过Sebastian去跟那位女士道谢。  
但这感觉是甜蜜中混杂着苦涩的，Anita打击他的地方当然不是让他怀疑自己的长相（谢谢），而是让他意识到，他可能永远也不会拥有Sebastian，像美国队长有Bucky那样。  
就像星星永远在你眼前温柔地闪着光，你却不可能把他们摘下来。  
Chris吃了一口自己切的牛排，味同嚼蜡。

晚饭过后，客人渐渐散去，Sebastian和Chris留下帮忙，Sebastian系着Sheletta的围裙在洗碗，这场景着实让Chris发了会儿呆。  
Anthony捅了他一下，“听见了吗？”  
“什么？”Chris如梦方醒。  
Anthony疑惑地看着他，“我问你复活节去哪过。”  
“大概是跟Scott和他丈夫，不过他们还没邀请我，怎么了？”  
“Sebastian那家伙今年好像孤家寡人，所以要来我这里过节，你要不要也来？”Anthony想了想，“你爸妈呢？”  
“上周通电话的时候……好像在莫桑比克。”  
“依然是嬉皮士哈？”  
“NGO。”Chris不无骄傲地说。  
“所以你要来吗？”  
Chris犹豫了一下，他当然非常想跟Sebastian和Anthony一起过节，但他弟是个疑神疑鬼的家伙，肯定跑不掉要问他。  
“还有两周，你慢慢想，但是太晚火鸡就没你的份儿了。”  
“我可以自己带一只，天才。"  
“错过Sheletta的火鸡你就是大傻瓜。”  
“好吧。但是……Sebastian的家人去哪了？”  
“他妈妈好像在国外演出，他知道她回不来的时候，可是很伤心。”  
Chris转过头，看Sebastian把盘子小心放在木架子上。  
“他都哭了。”  
Chris挑了挑眉毛。  
“好吧，哭的那部分是我编的，不过如果是我，现在会需要好兄弟跟我聊一聊。”  
Chris满腹狐疑地被推到水槽边，他转过头，发现Anthony已经消失在厨房里。

“hey，要帮忙吗？”  
“你是故意在我洗完的时候走过来的嘛？”Sebastian半真半假地抱怨，“把垃圾扔了，如果你真的想帮忙。”  
Chris把大号垃圾袋从橱柜里拽出来，“听说你要来这里过复活节？”  
“是啊，”Sebastian点了点头，“Sheletta的厨艺你也尝到了，我不会错过任何蹭饭的机会。”  
“我也来，我爸妈今年不在家，倒不是说我想念我妈糟糕的手艺……过节的时候亲人不在身边总是不太好受。”  
“我还好，我是说……我妈经常跟我视频通话什么的，前几天她还来给我做了一冰箱的菜，对了，你对意大利方饺子有兴趣吗？我可以送你一盒。”  
这跟说好的不一样？Chris看着Sebastian诚恳的大眼睛，再一次陷入了迷茫。

chp.6  
Chris在晚饭时才知道Anthony开了一间酒吧，他有点疑惑Anthony为什么没提过这件事，而且他们一直在给另一家酒吧送钱，过了一会儿他就明白了，那家酒吧一定开在皇后区，可能就在他们住过的那条街上。  
那条街一定完全不一样了，冷静想一想的话，把那条街当成雷区也有点没必要。  
这天他跑步时鬼使神差一样上了地铁，但坐过了站，一直到牙买加路才下车，这时候他才意识到刚刚脚腕上的刺痛可能是当年戴的电子脚环带来的幻觉。  
他根本没出地铁站。

Chris感觉自己很脆弱，像是要被朋友们小心呵护的玻璃娃娃，他也是很晚才接受自己有焦虑症这件事，虽然他已经在医生的建议下停药了。在他成长的环境里，脆弱意味着被欺负，是小团体中的薄弱环节，他从来没让自己落入这个范围，他一直以稳定（这很值得怀疑）强大的保护者形象存在在他的社交圈里。  
虽然他心里明白这是不对的，可这种从小形成的观念很难扭转，现在这种感觉又回来了，他只能慢慢在路边的长凳上坐下，努力平复呼吸。  
然后，他看到Sebastian和一个女孩正从街对面相携走过。  
两个人都笑得很开心，女孩挽着Sebastian的胳膊，微微靠着他的肩膀，和他颜色相近的棕色长发在阳光下闪着光。  
Sebastian没有看见Chris，而Chris突然觉得周围的氧气又稀薄了起来。

人人都会往前走，不是所有人都像Chris这样受控在过去的鬼影重重里，Sebastian，当然不会只有Chris注意到他是个多可爱的人，即使他说他对稳定持续的关系没什么兴趣。  
但他应该对可爱的女孩很有兴趣。  
Chris发现自己陷入了彻底的情绪低谷，他甚至按掉了两个Sebastian的电话，他不能确定自己能用正常的语气跟暗恋对象说话。就像个高中女孩，他沮丧的想。  
还好他有高中女孩没有的情绪出口，伏特加。  
Sebastian因为太担心上门的时候，Chris差点被地上的抱枕绊倒，他爬起来拍了拍脸，装作一切正常，但在开门的瞬间就失败了。  
“哇哦，你这是……”Sebastian皱着眉，看Chris无数次把手撑在门框上又滑下来，“你没事吧？”  
“一点点伏特加死不了人。”Chris尽量让每个字用连续平滑的节奏蹦出来，而在Sebastian的视角里，他反应慢得惊人，像在月球上发来的视讯通话屏幕。  
Sebastian看着他，严肃地绷着脸的样子让他既想把Sebastian抓过来吻他，又想马上把门在他面前关上，酸涩又痛苦，要跟身体里那股强烈的冲动对抗，Chris绝望地想，也许把一切搞砸了也不错，至少这种痛苦就结束了。  
就像坐过山车，前几天Chris还像只守着满树洞松果的松鼠那样快乐，瞧瞧他现在。  
Sebastian好像也在克制什么情绪，但他叹了口气，“能让我进去吗？”  
Chris让开，差点一头撞上装饰墙，Sebastian连忙拉住他的胳膊。  
“你喝酒前吃过东西吗？”Sebastian轻柔地问。  
Chris努力回忆了一下，他记得有那么一个罂粟籽贝果，但他不能确定是什么时候吃掉的，Sebastian再次叹了口气，扶Chris在沙发上坐下，走开洗了条毛巾盖在他头上，Chris很感激，因为这样他就看不见房间像游乐场的吃惊房屋那样转了。  
Sebastian在他的厨房里忙活，他听见自己的电水壶在响，冰箱门被开关，他还能听见自己靠着的手腕压在耳侧，在耳骨上震动着的脉搏，他的头迟钝地疼了起来，没有经历过睡眠便一步迈进宿醉，说明他喝得比自己记得的还多。  
他慢慢睡着了，感谢上帝的怜悯。

Chris被Sebastian轻轻推醒，后者一脸担忧，“我怕你醒了会难受，但你已经睡了十五个小时了。”  
Chris摸了摸脸，他有点晕，但他并不是很难受。  
“把这个喝了。”Sebastian塞给他一杯散发着水果清香的液体，他喝的时候还是差点吐了。  
“我妈的解酒秘方，虽然我觉得算是安慰剂吧，至少你的胃不是空的了。”  
Chris坐起来，身上盖着的毯子滑了下去，他感觉自己像是一张被浸了水揉皱的纸，过了好几分钟才记起为什么对自己下这种狠手。  
Sebastian靠着他坐，身上散发着好闻的古龙水味，完全没有激起他脆弱的呕吐反射，这个人就是不可能让他觉得减分，依然是Chris完美的梦中情人。  
Sebastian也没有问Chris发生了什么事，他就是坐着，这次的沉默还挺舒服的，Chris连说话的劲儿都没有，Sebastian打量了一下四周，叹息道，“我总是会忘了你是个精英。”  
“我算什么精英。”Chris自嘲。  
Sebastian报以一笑，“你的房子真不错，我爱死你的咖啡机了。”  
Chris嫉妒自己的咖啡机，他咳嗽了一声，“你是怎么找到我家的？”  
Sebastian静止了几秒，“我用了点儿不法手段，希望你别介意，我以为你被入室抢劫了。”  
“什么不法……算了还是不要告诉我了，然后你一直在照看我吗？谢谢。”  
Sebastian好像有点不自在，Chris好奇地看着他慢慢红起来的脸。  
“说起来我真得走了，我有个工作，差不多迟到了，”Sebastian迅速站起来，“给我打电话……我是说，或者不打也行，我走了。”  
他几乎是逃走的，紧张的Sebastian，新鲜，Chris一团浆糊似的脑子完全处理不了这些信息。

Chris以前在第一次约会的时候会进行个小评估，就是想像这个人站在自己家里，比如就这样坐在沙发上，Chris会不会不自在，觉得违和，或者数着分秒希望他赶紧走。  
这一次这个评估甚至都没有出现在Chris脑子里，虽然他问了Sebastian是怎么知道的地址，在那之前，Sebastian评价他的家，他才意识到Sebastian从没来过。  
Sebastian可以坐在他的沙发上，可以用他的厨房、浴室，甚至，睡他的床，他不会有一分一秒的迟疑。  
完全彻底的，没有希望的，直坠地狱一样的暗恋。

Chris成功说服了自己不继续在家里躲着，他还是很想见到Sebastian，即使这意味着心碎。Anthony问他要不要一起出来玩，以前一般是Sebastian打给他，他也没多想就去了。  
这次他们是在一个工厂改装的Club里，曾经是个工厂，后来是个买日用品和家具什么的店，再后来被一个在不同城市经营了四五家夜店的老板买去，那个老板是Sebastian的朋友。  
这次Chris几乎见识了Sebastian的整个社交圈，他才意识到Sebastian似乎是给了他一个循序渐进的过程，这个人到底可以细心到什么程度？  
Sebastian的朋友都很友好，玩起来很疯，职业也都很难猜，反正大概是Chris永远遇不到那些人，但还不错，他们坐在二楼，下面是整个群魔乱舞似的舞池，震耳欲聋的音响盖过了一切，Chris只记得站在自己身边的男人叫Will，好像是开饭店的，但同时还是个电台主持，这组合真不多见。  
他们决定去跳舞，正是这时候，Chris看到那个棕色头发的女孩出现了，胳膊挂在Sebastian脖子上，他们贴的非常近，Chris这个角度看得见Sebastian低垂的睫毛，还有唇角弯起的弧度。  
Chris感觉四面的墙朝他压了过来。  
他给Will打了个手势，然后努力分开人群往洗手间挤。  
洗手间每个位置都有人了，Chris也不真的想去厕所，他只是想在别人眼前消失。从你觉得挺好和很糟只需要十几秒，对焦虑症患者来说会更短，Chris洗了把脸，眼前的一切都是虚焦的，心跳依然很快，好在噪音被隔绝在门外，他撑着洗手台，闭上眼睛。  
不应该来。  
Sebastian的手按在他肩上的时候结结实实地吓了他一跳。  
Sebastian像烫到了似的缩回手，“你没事吧伙计？”  
“没事，可能是人太多了，你知道，我……”Chris比划了一下，好像想把那个不太好听的形容词拽出来，“容易焦虑。”  
“我真抱歉，我该想到的。”  
“这不能怪你。”Chris叹了口气，“你已经很细心了，我自己待一会儿就能好，真的，小毛病。”求你别把这个当成什么大不了的事。  
Sebastian听出了他的意思，关于独处那部分，所以他点了点头离开了。  
如果他非要留下来，或者说一些关于心理指导的话，Chris可能会在他眼前崩溃，所幸这些都没发生。  
但是Chris能看出Sebastian的失望，因为他拒绝袒露内心，或者换言之他的不信任。他们之间以前从未有过的隔阂慢慢出现了，像海浪退却时露出的荒凉的石头。

那天余下的时间，Chris先是一个人在工厂外面一条漆黑的巷子里抽烟，像是学校里不合群的那些失败者，但他很难顾忌现在的形象，或者Sebastian的朋友会不会觉得他是个怪胎。  
他踢着石子的时候Will出现了，没穿外套，冻得直哆嗦。  
“伙计，能给我一根吗？”  
Chris给了他一根烟，然后拢着手帮他点着了。  
“谢谢。”  
他俩有一搭没一搭地聊天，Will始终没有回去的意思，Chris有点疑惑，但也没有问。谈话始终顺畅愉快，可能因为Will是个主持人，Chris渐渐觉得那种窒息感消失了。  
Will又一次被穿堂风刮得原地跳来跳去，Chris忍不住问，“你不去拿外套？”  
“噢，我还没打算走，这些人每次都要闹到三四点才会散，我得给他们开车。”  
“至少把外套穿上吧，你会生病的。”  
“你知道吗？你说的很对。”  
Will哆嗦着回去了，几分钟后穿着夹克出来，Chris这时候把线索联系在一起。  
“Sebastian叫你出来看我的？”  
Will被他的语气刺了一下，“嘿，冷静，他只是担心你。”  
“随便吧。”Chris摇了摇头，“对不起哥们，我得走了。”

Chris完全不知道自己有什么好生气的，Sebastian做的一切都是为了他好，可他就是生气。  
他分不清自己是因为被当成情绪不稳定的病人生气，还是为了那个女孩子，也许后者的原因更大些，但实际上，他最生气的对象是他自己。  
为什么人的本性这么贪心，他已经说服了自己，只要经常见到Sebastian就很好了，可他的灵魂非要更进一步，他看着Sebastian的时候，那种占有的欲望和苦涩的空虚冰火交替着折磨他，Sebastian身边有了个女孩，嫉妒更是无孔不入地拉扯着他的大脑。  
他苦涩地觉得卑微，自尊要求他不能继续想了，为了把Sebastian赶出脑子，他关了手机，夜以继日地写了两天稿子，他担心Sebastian会找上门，又微微希望，Sebastian一直没来。  
等他开机的时候，Sebastian的未接来电和消息潮水一样涌了进来，大部分在道歉，一部分在表示不会上门打扰他，但很担心，求他回复。  
干嘛要做到这个程度，你有很多朋友不是吗？Chris想着，虽然他真的很高兴Sebastian这么在意。  
这天正好是他跟Anthony约好的复活节，Sebastian会在，Chris反复告诫自己要做个好朋友，这才忐忑不安地出发了。

chp.7  
阿毛大儿子的名字取自Tupac的中间名，阿毛在B.I.G的传记电影《匪帮说唱传奇》里扮演了Tupac，所以编了这个名字。

Chris带了黑皮诺和松露酱篮子去Anthony家，Sheletta非常开心，在他脸上亲了一下。  
“hey！”Anthony警告地喊了一声，然后笑开了，抱了抱Chris。  
“上次你怎么半路跑掉了？”松开Chris的时候Anthony问了句。  
该死。  
“编辑突然找我有点事儿，抱歉没跟你们打招呼，”Chris面不改色地撒谎，“Sebastian来了吗？”  
“在楼上，跟三个孩子在玩城堡游戏。”Anthony看到Chris的表情，“他可在行了，别说是我说的。”  
Chris克制着马上跑上楼的欲望，“需要帮忙吗？”  
“离我的厨房远点，”Sheletta回答，“去陪他们玩吧，需要的时候我会叫你们的。”

Chris悄悄上楼，在二楼的起居室门口看到了他们。  
Sebastian背对着他，他们用那种儿童用泡沫爬垫垒起墙，墙面上还摆了士兵和加农炮，三个孩子在里面防守，Sebastian戴着一顶塑料军帽，不知为何手上拿着美国队长的盾牌。  
Anita最先看见了他，“Chris！”  
她像颗炮弹似的砸在Chris身上，他连忙抱住她的腰，“嘿小家伙。”  
最小Sherry的也学着姐姐的样儿挂了上来，最大的男孩Amaru谨慎地观察着Chris，好像在决定要不要喜欢他。  
Sebastian转过身，朝他敬了个军礼，“早上好，Captain。”  
Chris也回了个军礼，“早上好。”  
Anita大声说，“我们决定你是美国队长，因为你也是金发蓝眼睛，还很强壮。”  
“谢谢。”Chris吃惊道，“那你是什么？”  
“我是Shuri，很明显。”  
Tupac是黑豹，Sherry是Okoye。  
“酷。”Chris评价。  
“Sebastian是Bucky。”Anita偷笑道。  
Chris差点把手里的孩子们摔下来，“……什么？”  
Sebastian挺骄傲地朝他抬了抬下巴，“他们说我完全可以演他，谢了宝贝们。”  
Chris假装没看到Anita朝他眨眼睛，“那么，你拿着我的盾干什么？”  
“嘿，我也可以拿盾，我也做过美国队长。”  
“但Bucky更希望Steve来掌盾，”Anita拧过身子跟Sebastian争论，“你应该交出盾牌，这才符合角色。”  
“好吧。”Sebastian很不甘心似的说，孩子们跳下来，Sebastian郑重地把盾牌交给Chris。  
Chris有点恍惚，好像真的刚接了什么了不得的东西，只能说这场游戏太逼真了。  
“所以，美国队长为什么要攻黑豹的城？”Chris问。  
“攻城的是Bucky，”Anita纠正，“他被九头蛇洗脑了。”  
Amaru说，“严格来说，他也是美国队长。”  
“美国队长……Steve为什么不阻止他？”Chris问。  
“因为Steve死了，这是内战之后的事，后来Steve又回来了，Bucky才把盾还给他的。”  
“这没道理，内战过后Bucky应该已经是好人了。”  
“他一直都是好人。”  
“好吧，他那个时候已经没被洗脑了。”  
“但还是有口令可以触发他……”  
“不，这是电影宇宙的事，你不能把两个宇宙混在一起。”  
Anita和Amaru一言一语地吵了起来。  
“好了孩子们，你们吓到Sherry了。”Sebastian抱起了眼泪汪汪的小女孩，“游戏终止，我们去做点别的吧。”  
下楼的时候，Chris摇了摇头，“我就不应该问问题，我的错。”  
“整个故事倒塌了。”Sebastian笑道。

Chris陪三个小家伙找出了美国队长的动画录像来看，Anthony打算翻修一下院里的花坛，让Sebastian陪他去买木板。  
Sheletta给他们做了蔓越莓布丁和苹果派，Chris谢过了她，Sheletta说，“Anthony很高兴你能来。”  
“我知道，谢谢你们。”  
“他……真的很想你。”  
Chris哑然，一阵愧疚把他淹没了。  
“要等你们这些男人互相倾诉感情简直是做白日梦，”Sheletta笑着说，“不用跟他谈，他会否认一切，就……别再把他推开了。”  
“我不会的。”Chris认真地承诺。  
“我知道，强调一下总没坏处。”Sheletta转身去看火鸡了，Chris沉浸在思绪里，没注意到Steve是怎么打败红骷髅的。

Anita要玩捉迷藏，Chris当鬼的时候不得不假装注意不到窗帘下的脚，还有他绕过楼梯拐角听见储藏间里的嗤嗤声，等他在楼上四处乱转的时候，Anita跑到原点，笑得上气不接下气。  
“这太蠢了。”Amaru冷漠地评价，他拒绝参加接下来的游戏，但Anita和Sherry都想继续玩。  
Anita这次当鬼，Chris实在不知道自己快二百磅的身体能塞进什么地方，最后决定只能是主卧的衣柜。  
仔细想一下，这还挺讽刺的。  
他尽量在衣柜里找到个不会踩到Anthony衣服的地方坐下，然后他听见门开了，正当他屏住呼吸时，他听到了Sebastian打电话的声音。

“我不知道我还能做什么，我已经很努力的给出信号了，我像高中女生一样在他面前傻笑眨眼，往他身上靠。还有像你教我的，舔嘴唇，”Sebastian呻吟了一声，“我感觉像个花痴色情狂，以往对别人这些都会有效的，可他就是毫无反应……也许他只是对我没兴趣。”  
Chris整个人僵成石像，但他的心脏砰砰地猛跳起来，他？他是谁？至少Chris  
能确定这是个男人，可如果……  
“是啊，Anthony也这么说，所以他一直在帮我……虽然他没说怎么帮的。”  
“有吗？我怎么没发现，你为什么不提醒我？”  
“那天太糟糕了，我还以为我们完了，他不让我陪着他，我还以为他讨厌我呢。”  
“不我没看见，也许……他出去散步了？或者只是不愿意看见我吧……我知道我又开始了，可我控制不了。”  
“我怀疑我脱光了站在他面前，他只会以为我热，不过谢谢你的建议，我承担不了失败。”  
“我知道我知道，我没救了，得走了，以后再聊。”  
然后Chris听见Sebastian带门出去的声音。

如果Chris勇于连线，把这些联系在一起很容易得出结论。  
但是……万一他误会了呢？  
Sebastian有很多男性朋友，那天在工厂他就见到了七八个，还有那个女孩，现在至少弄清楚Chris的情敌不是她了，或者……那是个穿女装的兄弟？  
停，Chris，你在过度思考。  
不管Sebastian喜欢的那个傻瓜是谁，他明显迟钝得要命，所以活该错过机会。至少Sebastian不是彻底直的，那就说明Chris还有希望。  
这就够了。  
更好的那个可能，Chris拒绝思考，那背后巨大的落差对他来说几乎是致命的。

Chris晕晕乎乎地从主卧走了出来，Anita马上看见了他。  
“你躲在我爸妈的房间？”  
女孩的声音又高又尖，Chris阻止不及，他越过二楼的扶手栏杆看到正坐在沙发上叉苹果派吃的Sebastian猛地回过头，脸上的表情可以用惊慌失措来形容。  
“没有，honey，我只是路过。”Chris连忙说。  
“开饭了伙计们，重头戏在晚上，中午就随便吃点吧。”Anthony宣布。  
吃饭的时候Sebastian犹豫了一下才坐在Chris身边，如果不是所有人已经坐好了，Chris觉得他可能找个借口逃走。  
他们两个人都是一脸吃错了什么东西的表情，Sheletta关切道，“是苹果派不新鲜吗？”  
两个人一起连连摇头，“没有没有。”Chris加了一句，“非常好吃。”  
Anthony给了他俩满腹狐疑的一瞥。  
三个小孩大概玩累了，Sheletta和Anthony也保持着安静，这种静谧在一个复活节餐桌上显得极其诡异，Chris搜肠刮肚想找点话题来聊聊，Sebastian死命戳着盘子里的面条。  
“Seb？”  
Sebastian迅速抬起头，“怎么了Letta？”  
“能把鹰嘴豆泥递给我吗？”  
Sebastian拿起装豆泥的碗，差点掀翻旁边的沙拉，他站起来，紧紧闭了下眼睛。  
“没事吧亲爱的？”Sheletta疑惑地问。  
Sebastian挤出个最甜的笑容，把豆泥递了过去，“我很好。”  
Chris眼前的一切都像是梦里的画面一样，变得模糊遥远，他像是被装在一个塑料球里看着他们，Sebastian落座时碰到他的胳膊，两个人都打了个冷战。  
Anthony放下勺子，按了按胀痛的太阳穴。

吃完饭，Chris跑去洗碗，Sebastian则跟Anthony修理花坛。  
Chris的心情跟早上完全不同了，早上Anthony夫妻俩为他打开门时，看上去非常和谐，Anthony搭着妻子的肩，她靠着他的肩膀，这种全然的相互信任和亲密Chris觉得自己大概永远不会有。  
现在他控制不住微笑，虽然理智严厉禁止他变得愉快，他能隐约听见Sebastian的笑声，“我的，好吧，也许是我的。”这让他想跟着笑。  
也有可能这是梦，会是梦吗？  
Chris做过和Sebastian在一起的梦，有的时候挺劲爆的，不管是什么打断了这种梦，Chris会很暴躁，另一种就轻松舒缓，充满了零碎的两个人的生活片段，让他醒来的时候他感觉加倍的孤独失落。  
不，他不是你的，你还是得一个人回家。  
Chris决定不再胡思乱想了。

他出现在花园里的时候Sebastian和Anthony压低了声音在交谈，一起住了口戒备地看着他。  
“就是给你们拿瓶啤酒。”Chris把啤酒放在花园里的木桌上，“够热的。”  
“谢了哥们。”Anthony拍了他一下。  
Sebastian咬着嘴唇看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“什么亲爱的？”Anthony突然回答，然后拎着啤酒走进房子。  
Chris挺困惑地问，“你听见Sheletta说话了吗？”  
Sebastian的眼睛里有一掠而过的惊慌，“没有啊。"  
有个认知马上跑进Chris的脑子，妈的，他是个白痴。  
Sebastian更加局促不安，他喝了一大口啤酒，结果有一些流进他的衣领，他骂了一声跳到一边。  
Chris忍不住笑，“come here.”  
Sebastian顺从地走近，Chris在桌上拿了张纸巾帮他擦干T恤领口，然后他没放手。  
时间仿佛陡然慢了起来，Chris不知道结果 ，巨大的不确定让他心怀恐惧，但他别无选择。Sebastian的睫毛在他眼前颤抖，一切感觉都对极了，于是他捧起Sebastian的脸，在他们双唇相碰的瞬间，两个人都忍不住叹息。  
“什么让你等了这么久？（what took you so long?)”Sebastian的语调轻飘飘的，好像一声梦呓。

TBC

chp.8完结  
writing is exhausting, but fun.

Chris曾经做过一些错误的决定，导致整个人生像是侧翻在雨天路边的卡车，好像永远也不可能再翻身行驶了。  
他已经记不太清当时发生的事了，虽然那天发生的细节被一遍遍在法庭上重复，但那更像是被利益相关方反复在自己立场上提出的碎片合集，很多事他无论如何想不起来有没有发生过，有些事明明深刻在记忆里，却被粗暴的否认，以至于他自己也开始怀疑其真实性。  
不管故事被怎么讲述，结果是实实在在的，一场混乱的街头械斗之后有人死了。Chris不愿再辩解，拒绝帮助，一直保持沉默直到换来人生最黑暗的五年。

Chris记得自己在操场上盯着天空的一角，他每天只能见到这么大一块天空，虽然有气象变换，星象更迭，但只能是这么一块，这就是代价，他愿意承受，时间久了之后，他都不愿思考恢复自由以后要去做什么。他也不认为自己人生中会出现什么重要的人，让他觉得只要能陪在身边就很幸福。即使在他重获自由之后，他也只是看着时间一天天过去，他只是活着。  
而现在，他有了这样一个人。  
什么耽搁了他这么久呢？原因真的有很多，也可以说什么都没有。  
我不值得你这么好的人，我不认为你会喜欢我，我怀疑你会喜欢我多久，你对我来说太重要我不敢承担失去的风险，我可能会毁了你的生活……  
“因为我是个傻瓜。”Chris沉默了好一会儿才回答。  
他选择了一个正确答案，两个人都笑了起来，然后又吻在一起。

他俩重新出现在房子里时，Anthony的眉毛挑得老高，来回扫视他俩的脸。  
“请告诉我事儿都解决了。”他压低声音对Sebastian说。  
“是，谢谢，你走开的正是时候。”  
“真的？”Anthony震惊了，“真够高效的，所以你们之前到底在干嘛？”  
“我也不知道。”  
“我得消化一会儿。”Anthony喃喃自语，然后笑了起来，“过一阵我要把这个当笑话讲上几年。”

Sheletta的火鸡的确很棒，虽然Chris全身心都不在食物上，他想把Sebastian从餐桌旁带开，或者拉进他藏过的衣柜，想在幽暗中看见那人眼里的笑意，瞳孔里面只有他一个人。  
Sebastian却好像在回避他，跟Anita玩拍手游戏，帮Sheletta切开火鸡，跟Anthony说相声似的斗嘴，就是不看他。Chris把手臂放在Sebastian身后的椅背上时，他微不可查地颤抖了一下，耳朵整个红起来，Chris才发现他其实在害羞。  
天哪。  
他们两个都不是二十出头的年纪了，Chris曾有过一段一段完全隔绝浪漫关系的时间，他十三四岁就开始和女孩约会，但他的情况似乎总是很极端，在监狱里，周围人即使对你有兴趣，也都不怀好意。遇到那个女孩差点又一次毁了自己后，他对这些就没什么兴趣了。Sebastian谈过他的情况，在二十岁的时候他脑子里塞满不切实际的幻想，觉得两个人在一起就是永远，一旦搞砸了会非常颓废沮丧，但这事发生个四五回，所有人的想法都会改变，他对待和处理的态度也就越来越平顺了。  
所以这是怎么回事，他俩突然像高中生一样，技巧生疏得不得了。  
他俩整个晚上都很奇怪，Chris一直被各种好笑或者不好笑的笑话逗得大笑，Sebastian就安静得不像他，偶尔他跟小孩们说话，Chris听见那软绵绵的声线在他神经上磨蹭，让他不期然想起小时候的Sebastian，他的声音那时候更清脆一些，总是在喊着，“Victor，住手……”  
Chris觉得有点恍惚，Anthony现在的房子像是个中产阶级家庭，背景里只有电视的声音，以前Anthony家会放Notorious big，puff daddy等等，不知道Anthony现在听什么。  
他们因为生活里的一大块空白，重逢的时候几乎是陌生人。  
Chris忍不住回过头看Sebastian，他也在看Chris，两人视线相碰的时候Sebastian好像想移开，但是克制住了，朝他笑了笑。  
那是个标准的Sebastian Stan的微笑，像是缓缓绽放的花朵一样，你能感觉到自己的心脏也一瓣一瓣跟着打开了。  
Chris觉得自己像个突然捡了一大块金子的穷小子，又像是冻僵了徘徊在他不信会为他敞开的门外，那扇门就这样开了，温暖的光罩在他身上。

他俩一起离开的时候，Chris谢过了Anthony，“超美好的一天。”  
“我相信你。”Anthony缓慢地回答，然后眨了眨眼，“我知道你特别想跟Sexy Seabass（Sebastian的绰号）单独待会儿，所以才故意留你们这么晚哈哈哈。”  
Chris一脸震惊。  
“以后记住了，不能得罪Anthony Mackie，他能让你的生活变成活地狱。”Anthony警告。  
“明白了。”

“这一家人都挺吓人的，可怕的洞察力，”Sebastian评价，“但都是好人。”  
Chris想起他爸在他很小的时候说过，儿子，我对你的要求只有一个，做个好人，其余的只要你快乐。能让这样的父亲失望的人应该不多，他要算一个。  
“是啊。”Chris点头。  
他俩顺着郊外幽静的行车道慢慢往前走，刚刚喝下的酒好像变成了蒸汽，头脑被包裹着漂浮起来，天空像是天鹅绒幕布，星星是一把撒在上面的碎钻，一切都美好得不像真实。Chris忍不住问，“以前……我们小时候，你到底是怎么看我的？”  
这个问题在他心里憋了很久了。  
Sebastian沉默了好一会儿，“我一开始对你没什么好感。”  
这就对了，Chris苦笑了一声。  
“你总是跟我哥打架。”Sebastian有点委屈似的说，“在我的角度看，是你们纽约人不欢迎外面来的人，特别是讲英语口音像俄国人一样的罗马尼亚人，好多人甚至不知道罗马尼亚在什么地方，我们就像外星人一样。”  
Chris从来没在这个角度想过，他那时候脑子里空空如也。  
“但我知道不是，一开始不知道，后来才慢慢知道的，我哥总找你的茬，你们俩……有点像，所以总是能戳到对方的痛点。那天你进了我的卧室，你可能不记得了，你说了好多话……我从没从任何人那听到过，我哥也不会对我说那么多。你还说你很喜欢我，但是不知道怎么跟我讲话，你是不是把我当成我姐了？”  
如果Chris那时候醉到把那个胖小孩当成了Christina，他可能早就被当成猥亵犯抓起来了，但这话当然不能说。他只是很谨慎地摇了摇头。  
“我觉得很好奇，我开始偷偷观察你，我第一次知道人可以在表面下面一层一层地掩盖真实的自己，这让我觉得很有趣，实际上……我对演戏产生兴趣也是因为你。我大概陷入了某种Chris Evans迷思，等到我发现我在你身上投下太多关注的时候，已经晚了。”  
“所以你……你那个时候就……”Chris睁大了眼睛。  
“是啊，”Sebastian有点不好意思似的，“当我不小心在街上撞到你的时候，那简直是奇迹，我说什么也不能让你就那么走了。”  
Chris说不出话。  
“有件事你可能忘记了，有一次我被你的手下抓住了，他们要给我哥打电话骗他一个人来仓库，你把我放走了。”  
“这就是你说的我救过你？man，这可不算。”  
“我真的很害怕，那个时候，你说，‘即使要打架，也要找个儿头一样大的’，那句话听起来简直和天籁差不多。”  
“天哪，”Chris笑了，“这话听起来像是在侮辱你。”  
“你那时候就是个浑球。”Sebastian轻轻笑着，“而我……我绝望地爱上了一个浑球，他后来还不见了。”  
Chris嗓子发紧，我不值得这么好的。  
他没说出来，但Sebastian好像看出来了。  
“从我十四岁起，你就是我生日许愿的内容，现在你还想问什么吗？”  
没有了，Chris摇头，但他也有事要告白。  
“出狱之后，我没有生活。我只是活着，到了吃饭的时间要吃饭，为了保持健康要跑步，为了填饱肚子要工作。我麻木得感觉不到任何东西，为了感觉点什么，我跟一个女孩在一起，结果不太好。我以为把那些事做了，就能假装自己很正常了，我洗掉了文身，不碰任何药物，但是旧日的阴影还是跟着我。我对所有人都缺乏好奇心，没有好奇心推动，我也没法有真正的谈话。我觉得那些事不会再发生在我身上了，就是不会，我没法想象谁出现在我生命里，每天醒过来看到她躺在我身边，一起去旅行，带着狗去散步，过节去见我的家人。我甚至没法在一个人身边觉得自在。”  
他完全说出来了，却没有因为敞开的太多而失去安全感。他之前的感觉是对的，一切他曾熟悉过的约会法则都不适用于他俩，所以他们才会显得这样生疏笨拙。  
“我从没觉得你有社交恐惧症。”Sebastian静静地听完，轻声说。  
Chris笑了，“在你身边我没有。我不想说你改变了我的人生这种俗套的话，只是从你出现开始，我觉得我像活在电影里。我以为只能属于别人，我只能看着羡慕那种。就算你没回应我，我也比以前幸福太多了。”  
Sebastian咬了下嘴唇，好像被这句话弄得很高兴，眼睛亮晶晶的，“快点带我回家吧，Chris。”他压低了声音说，“我想触摸你，想让你…”  
他的后半句话消失在一个深吻里。

Chris猛地被推在门上。  
Sebastian随即扑了上来，Chris抓住他的腰，把他的T恤往上推，Sebastian在Chris的手描摹着他的腰线时重重地喘息，把Chris的头发扯得乱七八糟。  
两个人都在摸着黑扯着对方的衣服，毫无章法，Chris的胳膊几次撞上玄关旁边的装饰墙，感觉那墙上绝对有什么东西被撞碎了掉在地上，他完全不在意。  
“我他妈的爱死你了，Seb……”Chris一面与Sebastian交换着比今天任何一次都要下流百倍的吻，一面断断续续地胡乱表白，Sebastian的肌肤在他的触碰下高烧似的发着热，他们终于成功扒光了对方，相拥着被绊倒在长绒地毯上，Sebastian完美地嵌在Chris怀里。  
Chris吻着Sebastian的头发，他俩都还是微醺状态，Sebastian直起身挎坐在Chris大腿上，有点茫然地俯身看着他。  
“我记得我最后一次见你，我坐在观众席最后一排，我看到你整个人像是空的，法官宣读的每句话都像是让你挨了一鞭子，你闭着眼睛，瑟缩颤抖，我真想抱你一下，像这样…”Sebastian靠在他身上，揽住了他的腰，Chris感觉有什么湿的东西碰到了他的锁骨。  
接着Sebastian吻了他，非常温柔，垂着的睫毛上还挂着泪。

Chris缓慢地埋进Sebastian的身体，看着Sebastian因为他的动作完整的送上自己脖颈的线条，唇色鲜红欲滴，虹膜变成了更幽暗的灰色，眼神似乎投在Chris脸上却失了焦，眼睛里那么多水汽，好像里面下起了雾。  
Chris把这画面凿刻进大脑，保存进写着Sebastian名字的文件夹，那里面有在酒吧卡座里干了一排shot把杯子用力扣在桌面上大笑的他，被夸奖时假装被什么分神却悄悄脸红的他，在路边一把勾住Chris脖子的他，站在远处跟人谈话却把目光投向Chris的他，在桥上被风吹乱头发，套上帽衫帽子的他，静静微笑着的他。  
不可能再这样爱上一个人了，爱Sebastian几乎让Chris有濒死的感觉。  
这过程艰辛无比，Sebastian睁着仿佛失焦的大眼睛，不断地有水汽在他眼角堆积，Chris俯身吻去，将Sebastian的腰牢牢锁在臂弯里，那儿有美妙的凹陷的线条，仿佛埋葬了Chris灵魂。  
他们一起躺在地毯上等着房间慢慢变亮，Chris不记得自己人生有过更美好的时光。

“总有些时候，你觉得你会孤独一辈子。  
你永远没办法打开自己到接纳另一个人，他们只能在你身边匆匆来去，有一些你可以肌肤相亲，却不希望跟他一起渡过接下来的一天，你从他身边迫不及待地走开，回到自己的房间，洗去一切跟他有关的痕迹，昨天吃过的薯条、沙拉，路边挂在你外套上的尘土、汽车尾气，衣领上他抽的万宝路烟、木调的古龙水。然后你才能顺畅地呼吸，面对你的孤独像是一场救赎。  
你好奇其他人是怎么做的，他们在橱窗的照片里拥抱亲吻，带着孩子和宠物在公园里野餐，一起旅行，在博物馆看展览，在桥上合照，生活是如此琐碎残酷的东西，而他们的笑容明亮仿佛每天擦拭的银器。你就是做不到，你深刻的感觉到，这不是你能走的一条路。  
直到你遇到一个人，所有那些怀疑和勉强都瞬间灰飞烟灭，你不得不相信魔法，因为你亲眼所见。你中了一个也许永远没有解药的魔咒，其他人会瞬间褪色为灰暗的背景。  
你开始期待和他一起做所有你以为你自己做才会自然顺畅的事，你得拼命说服自己慢下来，因为你不知道对方是不是能适应你的节奏，遇见他的第二天，你就开始在心里思考订婚戒指的款式……”  
Chris被笑声打断，他抬起头，看到书店里的人群后面，Sebastian正微笑看着他。  
“这时你知道，也许每个人都有一块按自己方式走的表，而你的时刻正在来临。”

THE END


End file.
